Llévame contigo::
by Guishe
Summary: Pansy esta a punto de casarse, no puede estar mas feliz hasta que algo sucede y todo su mundo se derrumba pero alguien estara para ayudarla...es un On shot... tiene mucho drama y creo que les gustara.. espero que asi sea


**Hola bueno nuevamente soy yo Guishe...y aqui les traigo un On Shot que me encanto hacer... la verdad que lleno de alegria ver los como quedo...tal cual queria... espero ke les guste de todo corazon...y disfruten leyendolo y sintiendo tal cual mis personajes lo sintieron.**

**besos...****

* * *

**

**Llévame contigo **

**(Pansy/Blaise)******

* * *

* * *

Voldemort ya los había llamado, eran los elegidos, los primeros en su lista, estaba todo preparado, resuelto y no había nada mas que hacer.

Noches oscuras embriagaban las calles del mundo, tristeza y desdicha era todo lo que habitaba en los corazones, sentían que nada más quedaba por hacer, solo luchar.

-Pansy, ya tienes que prepararte en tres días es tu boda, no podemos llegar tarde, debes recoger el vestido- gritaba la Sra. Parkinson desde la puerta de su cuarto.

-Ya lo se mamá – decía Pansy desde el baño, ya estaba todo arreglado, se casaría con él, el hombre de sus sueños, con aquel que le habían elegido para ella y con el cual fue obligada a estar durante sus 7 años en Hogwarts, ella aprendió a amarlo.

Su carácter era fuerte y aunque en muchas ocasiones la maltrataba, ella amaba a Draco Malfoy su prometido.

-Pansy querida, vamos debemos irnos. – decía impaciente la Sra. Parkinson

-Ya mama¡estoy lista! – en ese momento salio Pansy del baño. Llevaba una camisa blanca y arriba de esta un corsé negro bien ajustado, que enmarcaban sus ya definidas curvas, un pantalón del mismo color del corsé y unas botas divinas haciendo juego. – Vamos- y desaparecieron llegando al callejón Diagon.

Casi todas las tiendas en esta, estaban cerradas y otros cuantos no tardarían en desaparecer.

Se dirigieron a Madame Malkin y ambas mujeres entraron.

-Venimos por nuestro pedido – dijo fríamente la Sra. Parkinson.

-Si... si enseguida se lo traigo – dijo Cabizbaja la dueña del lugar.

En unos minutos se presento con este y Pansy lo observo.

-Voy a probármelo Madre – dijo y se dirigió al cambiador.

- Ve tranquila Hija, yo me voy, luego nos reunimos, confió en tu gusto – y diciendo esto ultimo salio profiriéndole una cara de asco a Madame Malkin.

Pansy se miraba y admira, no le podía quedar mejor, la hacia elegante aunque ella lo era, se sonrió a si misma satisfecha, dio un giro sin dejar de contemplarse, realmente estaba feliz, era divino el vestido, ella era divina. Ella en si no era nada sencilla con el tema de la ropa, le molestaba tener lo que todo el mundo usaba, quizás tenia algunas prendas de buenas marcas pero no por estas sino por sus cortes que son muy buenos y asentaban con lo que ella buscaba. Ella sobre todo le gustaba que de alguna y otra forma distinguirse de las demás, siempre busca lo novedoso y caro, y sobre todo diseños que nadie tenga, para sobresalir. El vestido de novia estaba compuesto de un talle estraples con aplicaciones de piedras. La falda era de organza de seda que se lleva hacia un lado con vuelos, llevaba adornada algunas flores de tul.

Salio satisfecha del lugar con su Vestido en mano, Miro para ambos lados y comenzó a caminar, la calle estaba casi desierta, decidió dar unas vueltas antes de reencontrarse con su madre.

Camino en silencio, pensando en lo feliz que seria con el rubio, de lo emocionada que estaba y aunque el no la quería o mejor dicho no la amaba como ella a él no le importaba, Draco había sido muy fiel a su relación. Ella estaba feliz estando a su lado, y además debía mantener en alto el apellido de su familia. Desde chica se lo habían dicho, y no fue nada difícil enamorarse de Draco pues era el joven mas apuesto y hermoso de todo el colegio, el mas codiciado, tanto como Blaise, su mejor amigo, pero Draco, no la amaba, ella lo sabia, pero intentaría que la amara, haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance, además bien sabia que el seguía las ordenes de su padre y tarde o temprano comenzaría a amarla, no perdía las esperanzas como cualquier mujer enamorada, todo lo esperaba.

Camino casi sin distinguir a la gente de su alrededor pero al final de aquel callejón lo vio, a su novio, amante y futuro esposo. Corrió hacia él, sonriente y porque no hasta feliz. Cuando estaba a unos metros se paro en seco, dejo caer su bolsa que contenía el vestido y sus ojos se humedecieron, no daba crédito a lo que veía, una lagrima amenazo con derramarse, respiro profundo, volvió a fijar la vista hacia el punto en el que él se encontraba, para comprobar que realmente era él, pero si, no se había confundido, ahora si comenzaron a caer sus lagrimas… era él, no cabía duda de eso, era Draco y otra mujer, besándose desesperadamente como si con ese beso se les fuera la vida.

No sabia quien era, no quería saberlo, salio desesperada de ese lugar, lloraba aun con mas angustia de lo que había pensado que jamás tendría.

No quería seguir con vida, no lo soportaría tenerlo una vez más y saber que mientras estaba con ella se imaginaba a otra, no podía creer que la había engañado como las ilusas con las cuales se acostaba en el colegio. Antes lo soportaba porque su amor hacia él no era como el de ahora, no quería vivir, ni sufrir, ni quedarse con una persona que no la amaba, ella era una Slytherin y tenia orgullo, podía llegar a ser fría y todo lo que pensaran, pero ella también amaba.

Sus sentimientos estaban ahogados, un nudo en la garganta casi no la dejaba respirar, corría sin rumbo fijo, sin saber a donde se dirigía, sin mirar a nadie, sin distinguir nada, sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, las imágenes de Draco besando a esa mujer se le hacían cada vez mas presentes, lloraba con mas intensidad, no quería seguir allí, no quería casarse, se insulto a ella misma por enamorarse de él, se odiaba por hacerlo, y sobre todo se odiaba por tener que casarse con él para que su familia estuviera bien, se odiaba por amarlo de una manera tan fuerte y única, quería arrancarse el corazón, no lo podía soportar. No le importaba mas nada, su vida se había roto en mil pedazos, lo que le quedaba de corazón destrozado ante aquella imagen.

Llego hasta un peñasco, era su solución, con ello acabaría su sufrimiento, solo debía dar un paso más y no le dolería de esa forma su pecho.

Lloro con mas intensidad, levanto un pie para acabar con todo ese sufrimiento, se balanceo para hacerlo, ya lo había decidido no quedaba mas nada por decir o hacer, se dio impulso y tomando aire avanzo para concluir con su maldita vida, pero alguien la detuvo, alguien la aferro entre sus brazos y la consoló, no sabia quien era, se sentía destrozada, no quería pensar, no quería abrir sus ojos y descubrí a su salvador, sabia que aun así seguiría sufriendo pero no era la mejor salida.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y allí lo vio, a su mejor amigo, a su salvador.

-¿Por que lo hiciste? – Dijo este con lagrimas en los ojos – ¿porque correr ese riesgo, porque?

-No me ama, jamás lo hizo, y como una incrédula creí que lo haría, por mi desdicha, por mi soledad en sus brazos, por mi obligación, por mi temor – decía sin poder dejar de temblar de llorar y de sentir todo lo que sentía.

-No te merece, no tienes porque acabar con tu preciada vida por él, no sabe lo que hay en ti, lo hermosa que eres.

- ¿Para quien es preciada mi vida? Solo soy objeto de lujuria, jamás me amaría nadie, tan solo soy diversión para unos cuantos incluso para mi padre – comenzó a llorar aun mas al recordar toda su infancia, minutos antes imágenes de esta recorrían su pensamientos haciéndola mas desdichada aun de lo que era.

- Para mi lo es Pansy, para mi, yo siempre te ame, tu nunca me viste mas que como un amigo, yo siempre estuve a tu lado – decía Blaise, dejando que sus lagrimas corrieran su mejillas y aforrándose a Pansy con mas fuerzas – no me dejes, no te vayas que contigo se me va mi vida, tu eres mi mundo, mi aire y mi corazón.

- Blaise bésame, deja irme, mi sufrimiento es aun mayor ahora que se que alguien si me amo y no lo aprecie, cometí un error y debo pagarlo, lamento no haberte visto, no haberte amado… deja irme que mi corazón esta destrozado.

- No podría soportarlo, déjame ayudarte, déjame quedarte a tu lado, podríamos empezar de nuevo, yo siempre te amado – diciendo esto la beso, la beso con desesperación pero aun así con amor, ella se entrego a ese beso, al verdadero beso de amor, no sabia porque sentía lo que sentía, una seguridad, y su corazón comenzó a sanar, se sentía reconfortada en sus brazos, no lo podía negar, el dolor se estaba yendo, quizás ella nunca supo lo que era amar y confundió lo que sentía con Draco solo porque lo debía amar.

- Mi corazón sintió tu beso, la seguridad en tus brazos, no te alejes que muero, te quiero a mi lado, llévame de este lugar, lejos donde nadie nos conozca, donde podamos volver a empezar. – dijo Pansy mirando ahora sus ojos, esos ojos que la miraban con verdadero sentimiento, con amor puro, los ojos de su mejor amigo y su amor oculto.

- te llevare a donde quieras, no te alejare nunca de mi, seremos felices y jamás volverás a sufrir, porque te amo y siempre te ame y aunque no me ames no quiero verte sufrir.

- Quizás no ahora, no en este momento, no con este corazón, pero con el tiempo mi corazón dejara espacio para ti, lo sentí, lo se, tu para mi y yo para ti, estamos unidos, es el destino, no te alejes que muero, llévame contigo.

Blaise la tomo en sus brazos y juntos desaparecieron hacia un nuevo destino, un nuevo comienzo, dejando atrás los arrebatos, las obligaciones para dar paso a lo que el amor le estaba brindando… una nueva oportunidad.

* * *

**FIN...**


End file.
